Look at Me
by fw5blue
Summary: "Mysterious coma victims" are appearing in Smallville and Clark, Lana and Chloe are trying to figure out what's going on. Meanwhile Lex is falling for a singer who's new to town and has a secret that may put Lex in danger.
1. Default Chapter

**"Look At Me"**

**Based on the television show "Smallville"**

** (PART 1)**

1.

           Smallville could be called a one-stoplight town, but there was always something going on at night, innocent or otherwise.  Main Street had the only movie theater and the last showing of a typical romantic comedy had just finished.  A gaggle of young women spilled out laughing onto the dimly lit street.  They headed over to the local coffee shop called The Talon, to prolong their evening.

The door jingled open to reveal a small, quiet crowd.  The women converged on the counter to order their selection of caffeine and calories while chattering about the dreamy eyes of the movie's leading man.  One of the women, a smoldering redhead, turned away from the counter to gaze at the other menu available here.  Her eyes glanced at several men, all too tame for her tastes.  Her gaze finally came to rest on a darkly handsome man alone with his book.  She liked his black, finely tailored cloak and sharp features.  There was something both sexy and predatory about him.  Though for her the two traits went hand in hand.  Unnervingly, he looked up immediately and regarded her coolly for a moment before returning to his written companion.  The girl spun with a huff back to her friends, but she felt a rush.

            Later that evening, the girls were driving home, squashed together in one car. 

            "I know who you'll be dreaming about tonite."  A prissy blond taunted the redhead who was practically on her lap.

            "What are you talking about?"  She hadn't mentioned the man from the coffee shop to her friends; too much man stealing among the group.

            "Jason Bensen, who else?"  The blond was talking about the movie's leading man.  The redhead smiled.

            "Who else?"

            The car screeched to a stop at the redhead's apt. building and she jumped out waving as the car sped away.  A chorus of good-byes pierced the tranquil night.   There was only a small light near the front door.  She sauntered up the walk planning on when she would be visiting the coffee shop again.   Dark eyes were in her thoughts.  They were also watching her from the shadows.

            "Hello."

            She spun at the low male voice coming from her left.  A man was leaning on the wall of her building.  She peered closer at him and then pretended indifference.

            "You were at the coffee shop."

Sebastian Tayes smiled charmingly. 

"You were looking at me."

"That doesn't mean I wanted you to follow me home."  She replied quickly.  His smile grew wider at her fake defensiveness and the fact that she didn't even notice how impossible that would be considering she only just got home.  Yes, he could pick them well.

Sebastian walked over to her and smoothly took her hand.

"Come here."  His voice was so seductive. She hesitated only briefly, having squashed most of her gut feelings long ago, and followed him out of the light.  He stopped by the side of the building and leaned her against the wall.  Her heart thumped with the thrill.  But she could play a little.

"What do you think you're doing?"

In answer he touched his lips lightly with hers, then pulled back.  Her eyes stayed closed, expectantly.  He smiled then, but there was nothing comforting about it.

"Look at me."  She languidly opened her eyes at the soft command and found him looking at her intensely.   A sharp sense of wrongness filled her being and she gasped, but could not look away.  Then all she could see was a blue fog as she screamed in her mind.

A blue light was ghosting from her eyes into his.  In a moment he had to support her limp body as he drew more and more from her.  One arm was holding her and the other supporting himself on the wall, muscles tight.  His breathing became fast.

2.

            Jonathan and Martha Kent lived on a small family farm with their extraordinary son, Clark.  It was early Friday morning and the dew was lifting.  A tractor rumbled over the field, a silhouette against the sunrise.  It came to a stop in front of the old barn and Clark easily jumped down.  

            Jonathan walked out of the barn to meet his adopted son.  Clark's fit build and handsome face disguised the fact that he was only a young teen.  Then he smiled and he was nothing but a boy wanting to please his dad.

            "All finished."

            "That's great son, I really appreciate it." Jonathan smiled back.  Clark beamed and Jonathan waved toward the farmhouse a short distance away.

            "Go on back to the house and get ready for school; you don't want to be late."

Clark nodded once and then zoomed off with inhuman speed leaving his father staring after him wistfully.

            "If I had half that boy's speed…" Then he got back to work, knowing it would take him all day to do what Clark could finish in an hour. 

--

            Teenagers swarmed the hallways of Smallville high.  Although the school liked the think academics were the main reason for attendance, what made the students get out of bed too early in the morning was something different.  What drama awaited them that day in school?  Who was with who?  What did he mean by that look?  Did you hear what she said?  

Whispers, laughter, taunts and shouts buzzed by Clark as he opened his locker.  A large textbook fell out of the top, hitting him in the head.  He simply put it back and continued to get the books he needed for the next class.

            "Ow…geez Clark, you didn't even wince."

Clark turned to see his good friend Chloe, a cute, inquisitive blond standing next to him.

            "Uh…it happens all the time.  I get used to it."  Clark was more used to making up excuses to cover up his astounding physical abilities.

Chloe reached up and quickly rearranged his top shelf so things were more balanced.  Clark watched her with amusement.

            "Thanks Chloe."  They smiled at each other and once again Chloe wished his smile held more than the promise of friendship in it.  Then Chloe's mouth made a big "o" as she remembered why she had come over to him in the first place.

            "There was another one last night!"

            "Another what?" Clark closed his locker and Chloe took out a folded newspaper from her pocket, thrusting it in his face. 

            "Mysterious coma victim, remember?"  She practically bounced with excitement.

Clark took the paper from her and skimmed the article.

            "That makes three this week" he mused.  Chloe made a habit of keeping track of anything odd that happened in Smallville, which was often.  The latest was a series of people found in comas around the city.  It had started a couple of months ago.  They had been taken to the local hospital, but medical experts were baffled at their condition and could only keep the victims stable.  

"That we know of", Chloe countered.  

Clark looked at her curiously.  "You think there are more?"                                                       "I checked out the obits for the past month…" Chloe began.  Clark smiled and shook his head at the little reporter.

            "Light reading over the weekend, Chloe?"  

She ignored him.

 "There were several odd deaths.  People were found dead on the streets with no visible wounds.  I'm guessing they were coma victims that weren't taken to the hospital in time."  

They started walking to class together.

            "I take it you want us to check this out?"  Clark was referring to The Torch, the small newspaper the school ran.  Chloe and Clark were part of it as was their friend Lana Lang.  The Torch regularly investigated the strange going-ons around Smallville.  People with strange powers were mostly the causes of the problems. The Torch could usually connect their powers with a massive and destructive meteor shower that had happened over a decade ago. That was also when Clark's human parents found him, then a toddler, in a field.  It was not a coincidence.

            "I'm sure something weird is going on. This could be a big story."

Clark smiled and wiggled his eyebrows at her, "And only we can get to the bottom of it!"

            Chloe stopped at the door to her classroom and turned to him without a smile.

"I'm taking this seriously, Clark.  People are getting hurt."

Clark sobered, she was right.  Story or not, maybe he could help.  Clark tried to use his unique powers to keep the residents of Smallville safe.

            "OK, I'll meet you at The Talon tonite and we'll talk."

--

Although the enormous Luther family mansion was technically in Smallville, it seemed to be in it's own world.  Often the affairs dealt with inside were far removed from the quaint Kent farm or small town high school.  Luther Corp. had a hand in most of the businesses of Smallville, yet made deals around the world.  Although his father ran the main company, Lex was in charge of things in this small town.

Tonite, however, Lex Luther was simply going over the accounts of several small businesses he co-owned here.  The young man in his twenties was handsome and confident in spite of his oddly, bald head; another sign of that past meteor shower.  Lex worked in his office, with only the soft music of Bach coming from a hidden state-of-the-art stereo system to keep him company.  

            He sighed as he picked up another paper from the pile and then sat up, something catching his attention.  Lex opened a folder nearby and found another paper, comparing the two.   His eyebrows rose once.

---

            "Where the lighting is poor, and the service is worse." was the motto of Joe's Dive, a small, local bar and eatery.  Even so there was a good crowd that evening, most of them listening to the woman with her guitar on the dime-size stage in the corner.  She had just finished an upbeat song when Lex walked in to hear the applause.  He took notice of the amount of patrons and headed to the bar.

            Joe, the other owner of the place looked up from behind the bar, where he was wiping glasses and forced a smile for Lex.  It wasn't that he didn't like the kid personally; he just wished he hadn't been forced to ask for help this year to keep his place open.  Lex drove a hard bargain, but so far hadn't pulled any tricks.

            Lex leaned on the bar just as the woman began to sing a heart breaking love ballad.

            "Hello Joe.  This is quite a crowd."

"Yeah, you came to listen?"

"No," Lex's reply was crisp. "Actually your increase in profits this quarter brought me out tonite."

Joe was reminded that the Luther's were all about money.  

"I thought that was a good thing for a business partnership."   Joe's hands slowed, but he continued wiping.

Lex smiled. "Not complaining, just curious."

This wasn't the kind of place Lex would ever visit as a customer, but he felt it was an established part of the community with a loyal crowd.  Seeing that crowd expand made him glad he bailed Joe out.  Whatever Joe was doing was working and Lex wanted to know what it was.

            "I started getting live music in here.  It really made a difference."

            Lex looked around.  Along with the regulars there were a few groups of college age adults. 

 "I notice a younger crowd." 

            "Yeah.  Cammy over there started singing two months ago, she's a favorite."  

Lex turned to the singer.  Not the model beauty types he usually went for, but with a sweet face and a sparkle to her eyes, he didn't turn away.

            "**_As I sit here tonight, wrapped within your embrace…_**" She sang and closed her eyes.   He watched her long fingers gently play the strings.  Then her honey hair caught the light, she held out a note and Lex exhaled, the music flowing over his skin.  A moment later she continued in the song and time resumed. 

            "_…**that everything that happens now will fade away as soon as dawn breaks, but I'm too scared to change it anyhow and once again, alone I will wake.**_**"  **

He finally turned back.

"Does she sing anywhere else?"

"Just here.  She works as a waitress other nights."

Lex's gaze found Cammy again and Joe was amused at the kid becoming entranced.  "Interested, Lex?"

Instantly, Lex was the controlled businessman and looked Joe in the eye.

            "Not necessarily."  

Joe took that to mean 'none of your business', but he always fancied himself a matchmaker, so ignored the warning.

            "Well, just in case, she's sweet and funny, but keeps to herself."

The song ended and Lex joined in on the applause nonchalantly.  

"Thank you, I'll be back in ten minutes." Cammy said into the mic.

Joe got out a coffee cup and put a tea bag in it as Cammy took off her guitar and walked toward the bar.  Lex noticed she was just slightly shorter than he was.  She reached the bar just as Joe finished pouring hot water in the cup.  This close, Lex took note of her dark, green eyes.  He wanted to see them in the sunlight.  Cammy smelled the tea and smiled.  

"Mmm, thanks Joe."  Her throat was a bit raw from singing and the smoke that was constantly in the air.

Lex caught a whiff.  

"I didn't know peppermint tea was on the menu."

Cammy listened to his voice which was confidant on the verge of being cocky, not her type.  Yet she could hear undertones of gentleness just below the surface.  She always liked a complex piece. Cammy took her first sip and glanced at the man next to her. He obviously was from a different class of people than the regulars here; he wore expensive clothes in good taste.  The thing that caught her eye though, was his bald head, not a single hair.  Cammy had seen men go bald at an early age, but this seemed different somehow, she wondered briefly what had happened.  Then her eyes took in his soft mouth…and stopped there. 

            "It's not, she brings her own."  Joe answered and then turned to Cammy. "Cammy, this is Lex Luther, part owner of this glorious place."

            '_Ah_', thought Cammy,' _that's why he's so full of himself, he's the one who inherited half the town from his daddy_'; definitely not her type.

            "I've heard your name before. Hi."  

Joe casually walked away to help another customer and Lex turned fully to talk with the singer.

            "I liked what I heard."

            "Thanks, they're all original."  

Lex nodded in appreciation.  "Joe tells me you only sing here."

She gave him a wink. 

"Low profile."

            "That doesn't make sense with your career.  You could perform in a lot of better places."

Cammy took another sip of her tea, trying not to leave immediately, that would be too rude.

            "As someone whose benefiting from the profits here, I would think you'd want me to stay."  Cammy couldn't stand people who tried to direct her career, since it couldn't go anywhere…

            "I'm not saying to never sing here, but Smallville has other venues ('_that I own_' Lex thought), not to mention Metropolis."

            "I just left there."  Then Cammy wondered out loud, "do you always start conversations with business?"

            Lex put his hands in his pockets and answered her seriously, "Only when it interests me."  

Cammy finished up her tea to avoid his eyes; too sexy.

            "Are you interested in me?"  She asked, still looking at her cup.

Lex fully realized the double question, but decided to play it innocently—though innocent never really fit him.

            "I think you have talent."

Cammy checked her watch. 

            "Thank you.  If you'll excuse me, I have to sing again."

            "May we talk after your set?" he asked with a slight smile.

            "That's alright, but it was nice meeting you Lex."

Lex hid his surprise at the blow-off as she turned and walked away.

            Cammy stepped onto the dimly lit stage.  

Lex smiled to himself. 

"Same here."

---

"Everything started two months ago," Chloe recapped to Clark and Lana Lang.  They were all at the counter of The Talon. Lana was working behind it while the other two were seated on high stools.  Lana ran the hip coffee house with the financial backing of Lex Luther.  She didn't mind working with Lex.  She knew most of the town thought he was greedy and ruthless, but Lana had only seen a smart businessman who had given her a chance.   Through several unfortunate circumstances, Lana was on her own in this town.  She went to school, ran The Talon and lived with Chloe.  She tried her best to make her life what she wanted and counted on good friendships to make it worthwhile.

            "What criteria are you using to count as one of the "mysterious coma" victims?"

Lana wasn't as interested in the drama of the story as getting the facts straight.  

Clark looked at the petite girl and swallowed as she pushed a wayward strand of brown hair behind her ear.  He wondered how he could be so affected by someone he had known practically his whole life.

            "All the victims were found outside, at night and they're all young adults." Chloe answered.  

Clark brought his thoughts back to the story.  

"That's why it's so strange. Why would people so young fall into a coma?"

Lana shrugged, "Any head injuries?"

            "No injuries anywhere." Chloe had checked it all out.  She was born to be a journalist, seeing stories and digging around to find all the answers.  Much to her frustration, she couldn't find the answers to everything, but she kept trying.

Clark added, "No robberies either."

            "A virus?"  Lana kept one eye on the rest of the coffee house, but her mind was on the conversation.  Chloe shook her head. 

"That only strikes outside and at night?"

"And they were all alone."  Clark finished the list of facts and they were all baffled.  Chloe leaned back into the stool and muttered, "Smallville…"

3.

The next week, Lex walked into Joe's Dive, hoping to get to know the singer better.  He needed a distraction from work and she would definitely be a nice one.  He vaguely remembered an echo of her voice from his dreams.  

It was in the middle of the week, so he knew she was working as a waitress.  As soon as he finished closing the door behind him he was bombarded by a yell.

            "We're closed!"  It was from Charice, a middle-age waitress who didn't even look up from wiping down a table.

"Good evening, Charice."   

She looked up briefly and continued with her work, never liking the fact that Lex was a part of this business.  Rich folk and the hard-working people in this town didn't mix.  

Joe stopped sweeping.  "Hey, Lex."

Lex walked slowly with his hands in his pockets.  Joe had a small suspicion why the kid was here again.

            "I was looking for Camille." Lex asked.

"Camille?"  Joe furrowed his brow, not expecting that name. 

Just then Cammy walked out of the kitchen, having recognized Lex's voice.  

            "Hello Lex."  She gave him a small smile.

One corner of Lex's mouth turned up at her appearance.  She had put in a full day of hard work, but hadn't lost the sparkle that attracted him.

            "I thought I'd give you a ride home."

            "Why do you think I need one?" was her quick retort.

            Lex was unfazed, "there are only two cars in the lot and I recognize them." 

Joe shook his head at the kid's gumption and turned to Cammy. 

 "He's alright."

Cammy pursed her lips, now being forced into a situation she hadn't chosen.

            "Thanks a lot Joe."

            "You don't have to accept, I was just---" Lex was starting to doubt the wisdom of pursuing this one. 

            "No, it's fine, really." Cammy shrugged, trying to put him at ease.  She didn't want him to feel bad and she could certainly use a ride home.  She hated having to drive with Charice every evening.  That woman had a mouth…

"I appreciate it.  I'll get my stuff."

            She walked away and Joe wiggled his eyebrows at Lex.  Lex gave him a blank look, but Joe started whistling as he swept.

--

The drive had been quiet for the first several minutes.  The soft leather seats of Lex's car were more comfortable than any bed Cammy had been on in years.  She tried to stay awake, but she could also smell his sweet-spicy cologne…

            "Where do you live?"  Lex asked.  

Cammy sat up straight, feeling like an idiot.

            "Sorry.  I'm staying at Duke's Motel."

Lex kept himself from wincing at the name of that disgusting motel and wished he could offer her a better place to spend the night.

            "On Elm, right?"

            "Yeah, 'a friendly place where the roaches know you by name'."  She answered dryly.

Lex smiled.

After a minute Cammy turned to him.  "So why did you call me Camille?"

            "I thought that was your name."

            "Maybe if I was a little rich socialite."

Lex didn't like her tone about rich people, but hated the name 'Cammy' more.  It sounded too much like a waitress and not like the singer he was attracted to.

            "Do you mind if I call you that?"

Cammy took the question seriously and remembered the last time someone had called her by her real name.  She stopped the thought immediately and decided she shouldn't care.

            "If it pleases you, Sir Lex."

"What?" Lex wasn't sure if she was trying to imply something or was just being silly.

            "I've only been here a couple of months, but I've heard you're the closest thing to royalty this town's got."

Lex sighed and Cammy thought she had made a mistake, but was too tired to worry about it.  

            "Yeah, they look forward to beheading me" Lex quipped.  Cammy laughed at that and Lex loved the sound, smiling back.  He turned a corner and then mused, "I'm half-serious.  Sometimes I feel like this whole town is on my back just waiting for me to mess up.  I suppose everyone needs someone to hate."  

            _'Whoa_,' thought Lex, _'I better ease up on the confessions._'  Most people didn't like to hear rich people whining on how tough their lives were.

            "Must get heavy." Cammy said.

Lex stopped at a light and looked at her confused.  

"Excuse me?"

Cammy smirked, "you know, the whole town on your back…" Lex gave her the tiniest smile and Cammy thought about how tired she must be to have thought of that one.  She sighed and realized she was enjoying his company.   Then her thoughts turned to his comment.

"I know what you mean, though." She continued looking out the window as the light turned green.  "Always feeling like you're being watched so they can get you when you least expect it."  Lex's expensive sports car glided out. 

"Who's on your back?"  Lex was curious by Cammy's sudden seriousness.  

Cammy pursed her lips and conveniently they reached the motel just then. 

 "There it is."  

            Lex pulled in smoothly and got out.  He opened her door before she could.  She loved it.

            "Thank you, kind sir."

            "Anytime, Camille."  He shut the door and they both turned to look at the hotel: a dimly lit, unpalace of a place.  Again, Lex had to stop himself from offering her a nicer bed. 

            "I'd love to hear you sing again."  He said instead.

            "Every Friday.  I start at nine." 

            "Maybe we could go out when you're finished?"

            "Maybe," she offered.

Lex accepted that. "Well, I enjoyed talking with you.  I don't usually confess my problems with people I just met. I'm not sure what came over me."

Cammy nodded, smiling.  "Yeah, from the confident, yet defensive stance and constant smirk, I didn't exactly take you for the soul-baring type."  She finally got him to laugh and wanted to be able to do it again.  

            "I'll see you Friday."

            "Sure."  He smiled and she walked away.  Halfway to her room she turned back, amused to see that he hadn't moved.  She kept walking, smiling to herself.

4.

It was Friday morning and Clark was diligently taking notes in American History when a square folded note was tossed onto his desk.  He looked up at the boy next to him and the boy pointed across the room at Chloe. She was looking at Clark and motioned him to open the note.  Clark glanced at the teacher who was droning on and read it:

                                    _"Clark, two more this week!  Meet me at the hospital_

_                                    after school, one of then woke up!"_

--

"I'm sorry," the nurse's voice was nasally," that patient was discharged this morning."

            Clark and Chloe were at a desk at Smallville's hospital.  Clark tried to turn away, but Chloe grabbed his sleeve and gave the nurse a sweet smile.  

"I don't suppose we could have her name and address?"

            "No." It was a final answer.

Chloe took a breath to try again, but Clark spoke quickly, "Thank you anyway, Ma'am."  

He drew Chloe away and she sighed.

"Now what?"

"Phone book."

Chloe rolled her eyes; Clark had good ideas, but didn't always think them through.

"We don't have a name, remember?"

Clark grinned.

"I sneaked a look at the computer screen while you were first talking with the nurse."

'_Oh_' Chloe smiled back.  Then she looked at her tall, muscular friend.  

"I'll call Lana too.  The two of us will go over and talk to the victim."

Clark crossed his arms in front of his wide chest, "why not me?"

"You're a guy and she may have been attacked.  You'll make her nervous."  She hoped he would understand.  Chloe knew Clark was harmless, but he certainly didn't look like a wimp.

"Oh."  Clark was disappointed.  He teased Chloe about how excited she got over a story, but he was also really interested in reporting.  It seemed to be one thing he was good at in school.  His powers weren't exactly things he could put on a college application.  He didn't want to intimidate anyone though.  

Chloe was quick to reassure him, "but I'll call you if we get anything good."

--

That night Clark was having dinner with his parents. The small dining room was filled with the good smells of his mom's cooking. The conversation had started out light with his dad quoting something funny from the paper, but Clark wasn't listening very well.   He didn't like keeping secrets from them, the two people in the world he could trust.  So he started telling them about the story he, Chloe and Lana were working on.  As he continued, the mood became somber.

            "But we don't know for certain if it's really an attacker or not."

Jonathan waved his fork at his over-eager son and said, "don't go looking for trouble, Clark.  It finds you easily enough."

The phone rang just then and Clark got up to answer it.

            "Hello?"

            "Clark, can you come to the coffee shop tonite?"

Clark recognized Chloe's voice.

            "Hold on."  He turned to his parents and asked politely, "May I go to The Talon?"

            "Did you finish your homework?" His mother, Martha asked.  Clark may be able to bend steel, but his parents were still in charge while he was under their roof.  

He nodded.

Martha turned to Jonathan. "I don't see why not."

--

Clark and Chloe were seated at their regular seats at the counter of The Talon. It was a busy night, as Friday's usually were and Lana was making an espresso.  She turned off the machine to continue their conversation.  The smell wafted over them.  

"So she was being attacked when a stranger came by and scared the guy away."  She and Chloe were telling Clark about the interview with the victim.  It was a good thing he hadn't gone, the young girl had been a nervous wreck.  

            "He didn't get to finish, that's why I think she didn't stay in a coma." Chloe said.

            "Finish what?  What was he doing to her?" Clark wanted to know.  They all wanted to know.

            "She doesn't exactly remember."  Lana answered as she put two cups on a tray.  "They were kissing and…"

            "She knew him?"  Clark perked up, that would help find the attacker.

Lana smiled at Clark, "They only met that night."

            He almost blushed.

 "Oh."

            Lana continued, "she said he led her down an alley where they kissed. She only remembers looking into his eyes."

Clark sighed, exasperated, "That's it?  He kissed her into a coma?"  Lana smiled and finished making the coffee drinks.

"Obviously there's more." Chloe was just as annoyed at the lack of information, "but she doesn't remember."  

Lana cut a piece of cheesecake and placed it on a plate.  "At least we know there's a person responsible for this."

            "Did you get a description?" Clark looked at them both and they exchanged helpless glances. 

"Tall, dark and handsome." Chloe muttered.

            Clark rolled his eyes and glanced to the door.  He saw Lex walking by.

            "Hey, it's Lex.  I'll be right back."

They watched him leave and both wondered about the friendship between their high school friend and the richest man in town.  Lex and Clark seemed so different.

            Outside, Clark caught up with Lex.  

"Hey!"

Lex turned and was pleasantly surprised to see his young friend, sometimes only friend in this town.  Lex was surrounded by greed and corruption in his business life and it was nice to know good people like Clark and his parents still existed.

"Hello Clark.  Visiting Lana?"  Lex was always hoping Clark would get the nerve up to go after the girl he so obviously wanted.

"Yeah, where are you going?"

"Joe's Dive."

Clark raised his eyebrows.  He knew of the place and could never picture Lex dining in it.  Then he had a thought.  "Do you own it?"

Lex smiled, guessing Clark's reasoning.  

"Partly, but that's not why I'm going. There's a woman performing there who's a really good singer.  Did you want to join me?"

"Nah, I can't stay out that late, maybe another time."

"You should.  She's really impressive."

Clark looked at Lex curiously, and then narrowed his eyes.  "Are you just talking about her singing?"

Lex smiled at the teen,  "Well…I'll see about that."

Clark smiled back, slightly embarrassed.  "I'll see you later then."

            "Bye, Clark."

Clark watched Lex walk away for a moment, wishing he could be as confident.  Lex seemed to know how to act in any situation without being awkward.  Maybe it was because he was older; Clark hoped that was the case.

Then turning away, he saw a tall man in a dark coat come out of the coffee shop. He was walking in the opposite direction of Lex.  Something about him made Clark curious and he started to follow.  

After a few blocks the man turned a corner.  Clark followed and then looked around, not seeing anyone.

A low voice came suddenly from behind him. 

 "Looking for me?"

Clark spun to find the man standing in the shadows.

Sebastian liked the look of the boy in front of him.  '_He's got a lot of power to give me.'_

Clark noticed there was no one else around. 

"I was just walking to the coffeehouse."  Although Clark wasn't afraid for himself, he tried to avoid fights.

"You're going in the wrong direction."  Sebastian walked slowly closer to Clark. "It's a few blocks back that way, you know, where you started following me."  He kept his voice low, but the danger within it was obvious.

"Stay away."  Clark looked for a way out that wouldn't force him to use his powers.  He had only followed a hunch about this man and now he was about to be attacked.  Clark wished a police officer would show up right about now.  That way he wouldn't have to hurt this man and the attacker would still get caught.  Well, maybe not the police, they already had a file on Clark who always seemed to be in the wrong place and the wrong time.

Sebastian was now only a foot away. Clark backed up to the wall and Sebastian smiled seductively.  Women were always easier targets; he knew which ones liked a little danger.  But this boy exuded strength that Sebastian craved.

"Look at me."

Eye to eye, inches from each other, Sebastian stared intently at Clark.  Clark could smell coffee on Sebastian's breath.  Then he felt something strange from inside his eyes…

Clark quickly shoved Sebastian, sending him flying through the air.  Sebastian landed hard in a pile of garbage, yelling in pain.  The noise shattered the night air.

Clark watched wide-eyed as Sebastian started to get up fast.  That fall should have knocked him out and Clark realized he was playing a more dangerous game.  Needing time to think, he sped away.

Sebastian turned to find the alley deserted.  He touched his cheek, which had a nasty cut and cursed.

--

At the same time Clark was running from the alley, Lex stepped into Joe's Dive. He joined the noisy crowd and headed towards Cammy who was setting up by the stage.         

She looked up and her heart jumped at the sight of Lex.  Watching him walk casually, hands in his pocket, a small smile on his face—damn, he was sexy.  Thinking of what might happen after the show, she smiled.  Then winced because the smile hurt the small cut on her cheek.  She dabbed at it again with a tissue, annoyed.  

Lex reached the stage and noticed, frowning. 

"What happened?"

            "Hello to you, too."

            "Are you alright?"

"Sure. I must have scratched myself accidentally." She put the tissue in her pocket and shrugged nonchalantly, "It'll distract me from being nervous."

Lex shook his head, "You'll be fine.  Just be more careful."

He gave her a smile before walking to a table.  As soon as he turned away, her own smile faded and she touched her cheek.  She had hoped tonite would go smoothly.  Knowing full well the risks she took with Lex, Cammy couldn't help herself.  She had to escape reality once in a while or she'd go crazy.

--

Clark rushed into the coffee shop, sending the bells on the door ringing and almost knocking a lady over.

He apologized quickly and then joined Chloe and Lana at the counter, heart still thumping from his encounter with Sebastian.  Clark figured they could go to the police with a better description now.  He certainly saw the man up close.  Though thinking about it…

Lana and Chloe looked up and were taken aback.  

            "What happened?"  Lana asked.

            "You disappeared on us." Chloe kept from adding, '_again_.'  Clark's way of running off or suddenly vanishing was becoming a bit of a legend within the group of friends.

            "I found him!  The attacker!"  Clark burst out.

Chloe jumped off her stool, knowing there was little time to waste; this was their big break! 

"Where?"

            "I followed him a few blocks down." 

 Chloe immediately headed to the door.

            "Chloe, where are you going?"  Lana hated when they rushed off into potentially dangerous situations.

            "To try to find him, of course."  She opened the door.

            "He just tried to attack me!" Clark called out.  

"That's because you were alone, come on!"  Chloe bounded out the door.

            Lana sighed, turning to Clark.  "I can't leave, you better go after her."  

Clark hurried after Chloe half-wishing he could just grab her and keep her from getting hurt.

            Clark ran out and caught up with Chloe, maybe if the man saw him, he would run away, knowing Clark could identify him.

            "Which way?"  She asked.  Clark automatically pointed, and then almost cursed as Chloe started running.  '_That was stupid_.  _Why couldn't I have pointed a different way?'_

            "Stop! You don't want to end up in a coma." Clark kept up with her, hoping the attacker had left.

            "He only attacks people who are alone, we'll be fine."  Chloe only had thoughts of questioning the mysterious man, tying him to the attacks and then calling the cops—with a great story for The Torch on the side.

"Now what did he look like?"  She was looking around the street for anyone suspicious as they made their way.

Clark opened his mouth, but then had to think about it.  "Well, it wasn't a well-lit alley, but he was…um…tall, dark hair…"

Chloe rounded on him,  "Don't you dare say 'handsome'."

They came to the alley, but it was empty.  Clark was relieved.  Chloe then looked down both sides of the street out of the alley and exhaled sharply.  Why did Clark get all the excitement?

--

Lex only had eyes for Cammy who was finishing her last song for the evening at Joe's Dive.

_"**If I hold your hand will you squeeze mine?  **_

**_                                                Will you leap with me and fly?_**

**_                                                You affect me with everything you do,_**

**_                                                Just say my name and I sigh…_**

**_                                                Mmm…._**

**_                                                Just say my name and I sigh…"_**

            After much applause, Cammy said smiling, "Thanks, I'll see you next Friday."  It went so well!  The adrenaline from performing still coursed through her as she put away her guitar and thought about what the rest of the evening would be like. 

Lex approached, more impressed than ever. 

            "Great show, really."

"Thank you."  She grinned.  

He helped her wrap up the wires to her amp and asked casually.  

"Any plans tonite?"

            "Yeah, I was going to spend the night at a friend's house." 

He looked at her closely, trying to tell whether she was serious or not.  

            Her face was turned away.  "Want to come?"

            "Whose house?"  He asked.

            Cammy stood up and finished putting away her equipment.  

            "Yours."

--

Lex and Cammy were strolling down the enormous length of one of the hallways in the Luther mansion.  Cammy had barely said a word; just taking in the luxury he lived in every day.  Lex continued with his tour.

            "…and back that way is my office, but down here is where I…"

Cammy interrupted, "I can't do this, Lex."

            "Why? What's wrong?"  He was suddenly on guard.

            "I'm sorry, but it's the money."  

Lex's face hardened.   

Cammy was looking away.  

"I just don't want to be taken advantage of---"

Lex sighed, not having expected this from her.  Whatever he could do to put her at ease… 

 "Cammy, listen," his voice was soft, "I would never---"

            "No, no.  I'm just sick of guys going after me for my money."  

Lex cocked his head, not sure if he heard right.

She turned, valiantly trying not to smile, but her eyes were twinkling.  In that split second, Lex realized she was putting him on and stepped up close, a half-smile on his face.  

            "Obviously, you're strapped", she continued, "and looking for a way out and…"

            Lex grabbed her then, silencing her with a kiss.  She put her arms around him, deepening it till there was no joking left.

--

Later that evening, Sebastian was in the midst of an attack, holding a woman up against the wall.  The strange blue light was coursing between them until he wrenched himself away, breathing heavily.  She slumped onto the ground and he took no notice.  

 Sebastian stood for a minute reveling in the energy that pumped in his veins, lips parted.  The sky was clear and the moon shone with a brilliance he felt.  He took a step away and then suddenly leaned back against the wall himself.  He put his hand up to his head, feeling flushed.  Sebastian frowned as his breathing became heavy again and he tried to figure out what was happening to him.  This wasn't normal…it was getting hard to think…and then he let out a small groan…of pleasure…

5.

The dream faded and Lex woke up, feeling very good this morning.  He grinned and rolled over on the silk sheets.  He found he was alone and the grin faded.  There was a note.

                                                _"Meet me after work tonight? _

_                                                I'll give you $20 for last night---kidding!_

_                                                I mean only $5…_

_                                                                                    C_

Lex smiled to himself, planning for the evening ahead.

--

Lana had an early crowd that Saturday.  The woman who brought the baked goods had only dropped them off an hour ago and they were almost gone.  Clearing off a table, she saw Clark walk in.   She watched the way he walked.  He was almost too careful, like he was afraid he'd hurt someone or wasn't quite comfortable with his own body.  He saw her and smiled broadly.  She answered it and once again wondered at the secrets behind his eyes.  

            "Hi Clark.  I thought you were stopping by tonite."

            "Oh, I am."  He followed her to the kitchen where she put down the tray of dirty dishes.

 "I just wanted to drop something off that might help us with the mysterious coma story."  He reached into his pocket and handed her a slip of yellow carbon paper.

            "A credit card receipt?" She asked.

            "I went back to the place I was attacked," he explained, "hoping to find something that he might have dropped and I guess that fell out of his pocket."

            She looked at it more carefully.  

            "Oh!  If he got this from the shop here, I might be able to find something about him!"

            Clark nodded, "I'll come back tonite."

--

Lazy Saturday strolled by, oblivious to the excitement of those with evening plans.  The sun finally set and the lights of the small town brightened up the streets.  

            Inside The Talon, Chloe was seated at the counter sipping a mocha latte when Clark sat down next to her.  She pushed away the flutter in her heart.

            "Hi Clark.  Lana checked out that receipt you found."

            "And?"   His eyebrows rose.

Lana came over just then.  

"Sebastian Tayes is his name.  I probably served him. Isn't that creepy? "  

Chloe unfolded a computer print out, "I took the liberty of checking him out."

 "I figured you would." Clark smiled.

Chloe read out loud," He was born in Smallville in 1976.  There's no record of him graduating high school, but there is something interesting here."

            "Jamal and Natasha Tayes." Clark read over her shoulder, " His parents I take it?"

Chloe nodded, "Both died mysteriously in their home in 1990."

"He would have been fourteen at the time."  Lana added, "and definitely been in Smallville at the time of the meteor shower."  They thought about what it all meant.  

"Maybe his abilities only showed up as he got older."  Clark said, recalling his own experiences.

Chloe sat back, "So he got mad at his parents one day and knocked them off?"

"It could have been an accident."  Lana didn't like jumping to conclusions.

Clark agreed, "If he suddenly found out about his power to put people in a coma, he might not have known what he could do until it was too late."  Clark wanted to give Sebastian the benefit of the doubt.  He could recall many times when his lack of control over his own powers could have hurt people he loved.

Chloe imagined it all and felt bad for the confused teen Sebastian might have been.  "He would have gotten really scared and maybe ran away."

"Well, he's not a scared little boy now."  Lana said practically.

They looked at each other.  Clark took a deep breath.  

"So what now?  We still don't have solid proof against him."

            "We don't even know what he's doing."  Lana added.  They thought they had something, but then it lead to nowhere.

             Clark knew he had to stop Sebastian somehow.  But if they couldn't tie him to the comas, it would be hard to do much with the authorities.  He shrugged, "All he did was look at me…"

--

Lex walked into Joe's Dive, brushing against Sebastian going out.

            "Excuse me." Sebastian said politely.

            Lex barely glanced at him, "No problem."         

            Sebastian left and Lex looked around the place for Cammy.  It was smoky and the smell of the cheap food assaulted his refined nose.  For a moment he wondered what he was doing with a waitress here who lived in a cheap motel, but squashed the thought.  Even if last night hadn't happened, and he was glad it did, he still would want to see her again…and again.  As the saying goes, she was under his skin.

            Cammy tried for the second time to pour the coffee into the cup without spilling it, her hands were shaking badly.  Then she jumped when an arm snaked around her.  She spun around. 

"Oh, Lex!  I'm sorry."

            "I'm sorry."  Lex said at the same time.  He helped her clean the coffee she spilt on the tray.

            "No, no, I just didn't expect you this early."      She tried to slow her breathing.

            "I didn't think it would be a problem."  Lex saw how tense she was and started to doubt.

            Cammy poured the coffee again and this time didn't spill it. 

 "Oh, no, its not-- its just, I needed to tell you anyway that," Lex noticed that she was totally avoiding eye contact, "that I can't see you tonite, I'm sorry." she finished.

            Lex put both hands on her shoulders,

            "Camille, you're shaking."

            She waved him off, "Oh, I'm just tired, it's nothing."

Lex wasn't assuaged, "Is it us?  Last night?"  He asked quietly.  

She was quickly shook her head, 

"No, no!  It has nothing to do with you, Lex; I mean, really, there's nothing.  I just had a hard day."  She gave him a smile, "that's all."

He dropped his hands, but was still concerned.  Lex didn't know all of Cammy's moods, but this seemed a bit much.  

Cammy hated him worrying.  "I still want to see you, just not tonite."

"Are you off tomorrow?"  He asked.

She brightened, "All day."

"Well, if I can't see you tonite, how about breakfast?"

Cammy frowned, knowing that would be impossible, but didn't want to make him think anything was wrong.  

"I doubt I'll be able to get up early.  I mean, I sleep late when I don't have to work.  How about lunch?"  _'Please,'_ she thought, _'don't press it'_.  Everything was going so well between them…

He smiled, "Sure, I'll pick you up around one."

She took his face in her hands and kissed him sweetly.  All his doubts erased.  They were interrupted with a sharp voice, "I don't care if he does own half the place, get back to work!"  Lex and Cammy turned to see Joe mock scowling at them.

"Sorry Joe."  Lex turned back to Cammy.  "I'll see you tomorrow then.  Good night, Camille."

She squeezed his hand, "'night", and watched him walk out.  Her smile faded to a look of despair.

"Cammy!"  Joe reminded her.  She quickly grabbed the tray.

--

The coffee shop finally closed, much to Lana's relief.  She was happy business was going well, but she got tired out some days.  This was one of them.  Luckily, Clark was helping her finish up by stacking the chairs.  When he was done, she came over.

            "Thanks for helping me out, Clark."

            "No problem.  It's a weekend, so I can stay out later."  He put his hands in his pockets self-consciously.  They were alone in the shop and Clark was egging himself on in his head, '_come on, ask her what she's doing tomorrow.'_

            Then Lana turned and Clark felt the moment slip away.

            She called over her shoulder, "I just have a few more things here; you can go."

            "Alright.  I'll call you tomorrow?"  It was the best he could do.  Lana turned back and smiled at him.  Clark's knees melted.  Somehow he managed to keep standing…

            "Sure," she answered, "Chloe wanted to go to the field days, are you coming?"

            '_If you're there, I wouldn't miss it'._

"Yeah, I'll meet you guys," was what he said out loud.

--

Clark closed the door behind him as he left The Talon.  The night was cool and he walked with a bounce to his step thinking about Lana.   Glancing up, he spotted Sebastian a few blocks away.  Clark stopped and saw that Sebastian was leading a girl into an alley.  Clark ran to catch up; he couldn't let Sebastian put someone else in a coma.  '_If I can't stop him, who can?'_

            Right before he came to the alley, he stopped to listen.  He heard Sebastian's low, husky voice.  "Now, open your eyes for me."

            Clark quickly stepped around to confront him and found Sebastian face to face with a woman. 

 "Stop!"  Clark yelled.

            Sebastian recovered from his surprise quickly, "Ah, you're back."

Cammy was only an arm's length away from Sebastian.  She turned to see the tall, young boy and called to him.  "No!"

            Clark stepped closer and tried to look menacing. "Get away from her!"

Sebastian laughed and let go of Cammy, but she stayed by the wall, heart beginning to pound. 

Clark turned to her. "Go! Run away from here!"

            Cammy still didn't move, but spoke urgently to the Clark, "you have to leave, quickly!"

Clark looked from Sebastian back to Cammy.  This wasn't going as planned…not that he'd had a plan.  Clark couldn't understand why she wasn't leaving. 

 "He's going to hurt you, Miss.  I'll protect you, but you have to run!"

Sebastian debated grabbing the kid now, but wanted to hear what he said next.  It was all very entertaining listening to the two of them try to save each other and Cammy was just so upset… amusing.

            "You don't understand.  Just leave us alone." Cammy pleaded with Clark.  '_Why didn't the kid just leave?'_

            Sebastian crossed his arms and stepped closer to Clark.  

"I could go for a full meal tonite."

            Cammy gasped, "Sebastian, no! Let him go!"

            "I can defend myself", Clark was quick to point out, "but you should get out of here before he—"

            "Look, I know what he's going to do, ok?"  Cammy stepped in front of Sebastian, her voice rising, "will you just leave while you have the chance?"

She barely reached his chest, but her eyes were blazing.  Clark didn't know how to get through to this woman.  He looked at her seriously. 

 "It's not just kissing!"

Sebastian howled with laughter.  "Cammy knows what its all about it boy, and she wants it."

Clark looked uncertainly at them both. This wasn't right.  How could he convince her before Sebastian attacked?  Clark was used to rushing into a situation and acting fast on his feet, but he never needed to convince someone they needed help before.

He stepped closer to Cammy and she yelled," I don't want your help, now just go!"  '_Is the boy a complete fool?'_

Sebastian, getting tired of this, shoved Clark away.  Not expecting it, Clark stumbled, then turned quickly and punched Sebastian.  Sebastian went down and Clark figured he'd just grab the woman and run.

But as soon as he punched Sebastian, she yelled in pain.  Startled, Clark looked at her and she was holding her cheek.  Confused, Clark paused and Sebastian stood up, cheek bloody, furious for having his evening ruined.  Clark looked from Sebastian to Cammy and back

"Go" Cammy screamed, "you don't understand!"

Sebastian suddenly threw himself at Clark and they tumbled to the ground.  Clark smashed Sebastian in the stomach, throwing him off.  Cammy doubled over in pain.

Clark jumped up and Cammy grimaced, "Please, just leave," she stumbled to the wall, "you're hurting me…"

Sebastian pulled himself up, angrier now and rounded on Clark, but Clark was gone.  

Cammy sighed and straightened up, wincing.

"Quite a punch."

Sebastian's lips pursed as he controlled his anger.  His fists clenched and unclenched before he turned back to Cammy a minute later, long coat swirling around his feet.  He ignored his cut cheek and sore gut.

"Definitely a strange kid." He agreed, looking at her.  Her cheek wasn't as serious a wound as his, since he was the one who took the impact, but he always healed quickly. Sebastian also wondered how the boy had knocked him around so easily.  He wasn't used to it and didn't like it.  Sebastian figured he must be running low.  That thought brought a nasty smile.

He walked over to Cammy, leering, wanting to forget the little episode.

"Shall we continue?"  

Cammy closed her eyes; "I don't understand why we can't just do this at the motel."

His voice dropped deeper as he stepped up by the wall. "Because I want you now".

For a moment, her thoughts leaped to Lex, wondering what they might be doing if she was with him instead.  Cammy opened her eyes, only to glare.  Through clenched teeth she answered him.

 "Fine".


	2. Look at Me PART 2

**"Look at Me"**

**Smallville**

**(PART 2)**

Martha and Jonathan were reading quietly in the living room of their farmhouse.  They wondered when their son would get home, but weren't too worried.  Clark was trustworthy and always tried to do the right thing.  This caused problems for other people, but Jonathan and Martha always stood by their son.  

 The peacefulness of the Kent living room shattered when Clark stormed in.  Now most teenagers can charge the air when they're upset, but with Clark it was more like a hurricane.  Jonathan and Martha both jumped up.

"Whoa, son, what's this about?"  Jonathan asked, not too calmly.  He knew from personal experience the problems caused by running away with your emotions.  

Clark paced the room, his parents exchanged a glance and Martha went up and touched his arm.

"What happened?  Is it Lana or Chloe?"

Clark walked past her, annoyed.

"No, no."

"Are you in trouble?"  His father had to ask.

"No!"  Clark stopped to face them, exasperated.

"Ok, you talk."  His mother sat down and motioned Jonathan to do the same.

Clark sighed and then flopped into a chair.  "I'm so confused."

            "Start at the beginning."  His mother offered.

Clark ran his fingers through his dark hair and considered.  "Remember I told you about the 'mysterious coma' stuff we've been checking out?"

            His mother butted in, "Did you get hurt?"

            "Mom…"

            "Sorry, go on."  She pursed her lips to remind herself.

            Clark continued, "Well, Lana, Chloe and I are pretty sure we know who's responsible for them."

            Both his parents waited expectantly.  Clark looked at them carefully, deciding.  He trusted his parents completely and had a special bond with them since they knew the secret of his powers.  But sometimes their love for him compromised what he felt he should or could do.

            "His name is Sebastian Tayes.  Beyond that we don't know much.  I saw him and…"

            His mother's face looked worried, but she didn't say anything.

            "…He wasn't able to do anything to me, but I saw him again tonite with another girl and I tried to help her, but—but she…" Clark faltered, still unsure as to what had happened.

            "Was it too late?"  Jonathan wrongly guessed.

"No, no", Clark shook his head and stood up again, "She didn't want my help."  He shrugged, "I tried to tell her that he was dangerous, but she said she knew what he was going to do and wanted it.  She yelled at me to go…" He looked guiltily at his parents. "…and I did.  I abandoned her."

            Martha's heart went out to her son who was so amazing and alien sometimes and then completely human and young at others.  

"Sweetie, you can't save everyone."

            "But why wouldn't she want my help?"  Clark couldn't understand.

            Jonathan spoke gently, "You can't force yourself on people, son.  Even if you think they need it.  There was nothing you could do."

            Clark shook his head.  "I don't know..."

            "Should we go to the police with this?"  Martha hated calling attention to Clark, but was a law-abiding citizen.

            "We still don't have enough proof against him, we don't even know what he's doing to people."

            Jonathan's voice was stern, "If he's this dangerous, I don't want you going after him."

            "I know, Dad."  Clark understood his parent's worry, but that didn't mean he agreed with them.  

            Martha and Jonathan looked at each other as Clark walked away.  They knew Clark's sense of right and wrong collided with what they wanted, but they also knew there was no physical way to stop him.

6.

            Sunday awoke bright and chipper and the planners of the field day's activities sighed in relief. The people of Smallville gathered together with food and games.  Everyone came out for the annual event.  

The noise swirled around Clark, Lana and Chloe as they wandered through the crowd.  Clark finished off his third hot dog.  Chloe offered him the rest of her soda and he gladly accepted.

She continued with the topic of conversation. 

"Maybe we could find the woman he was with.  She could tell us more about him."

Clark pictured the woman who had yelled at him in the alley last night. "I doubt it."

"If she's still alive."  Lana added.

"No bodies found this morning."  Chloe had already checked the obituaries and the hospital.

Lana thought back to what Clark had told them about the encounter.  He had been vague, which was normal.  "So she just tried to get you to leave?"

Clark nodded.  "I think she thought I was in danger."

"Which you were."  Lana looked pointedly at her friend.

"Yeah."  Clark kept up the secret he had to keep from his close friends. "But I was able to get away.  I just wish she would have come with me, but…" His voice faded away as he read the sign of a bar on the street they were on.  It said, '_Cameo Club'_.

"Cammy!"

Chloe was confused. "Who?"

Clark looked at them, eyes alight, "Sebastian called her Cammy. That's the woman's name."

Lana was thoughtful, "So they're together then."

"He didn't mention her last name, did he?" Chloe asked.

Clark gave her a withering look, "No. In the midst of the yelling and oncoming attack, he didn't hand me her business card either."  Chloe punched his arm and Clark pretended to wince.

Lana shrugged. "So what now?"

None of them knew.

--

            Half a mile down the road, Lex and Cammy were strolling hand in hand.  Lex normally wouldn't have come to the local event, but figured Cammy would enjoy it.  Surprisingly, Lex was having a good time too and not just because of his company.

            Cammy was enjoying herself and it had everything to do with the company.  She squeezed his hand affectionately and then froze.

            Sebastian was in front of them, looking very interested. 

 "Hello, Cammy."

            She pulled away from Lex immediately. 

"What are you doing here?"

            "I do live here."  Sebastian's dark eyes narrowed, but his voice was calm.

There was an awkward silence and when it was obvious that Cammy wasn't going to introduce them, Lex extended his hand. 

"I'm Lex Luther."  

Sebastian shook his hand briskly.

 "Sebastian Tayes."

"You're a friend of Camille's?"  Lex inquired.

Sebastian raised one eyebrow.  

"Yes, _Camille_ and I have known each other for quite some time."

Cammy glowered and Sebastian continued. "I take it you're an aquaintence as well."

Lex smiled and answered by putting his arm around Cammy. She looked extremely uncomfortable.  Sebastian regarded the two of them closely and then something clicked.  

"You two have spent the last few days…and nights together?"

"That's none of your business." Cammy spat.

A grin spread across his wide mouth.  It made Cammy feel sick and Lex want to smack him.

"You've found a skilled one, Cammy.  I'm fully enjoying it, but don't over-extend yourself."

Cammy had forgotten the link went both ways and not just pain, but pleasure.  There had been a few times when Sebastian had played with a victim before taking from them.  She shuddered at the memory and wanted to scream at the invasion of privacy.  

"I'll see you tonite, then?" Sebastian asked, oblivious to her animosity.

"No, you won't!" She blurted out, surprising them all. Cammy cursed in her mind.  This was exactly what she had been trying to avoid. The only way to keep anything with Lex was to remain in control.  

 "Ahh…I see."  Sebastian's voice lowered to a growl.  A fling was all right, but she was his; something he would have to reinforce later.

 "I suppose I'll find someone else to spend my evening with."

Cammy closed her eyes and looked away.

"It was nice meeting you Lex."  Sebastian gave him a tight smile.

"A pleasure."  Lex answered, totally confused.  Sebastian walked off.

After a moment, Lex turned slowly to Cammy who was stiff as a board. 

"A friend?"

"Never."  Her voice was a whisper.  Then she snapped out of it,

 "Well, yes…" She cleared her throat. "Sebastian and I came to Smallville together from Metropolis. But Lex, really, he's not like you, I mean there's nothing romantic between Sebastian and I."

"I wasn't accusing you of anything.  Just curious about why you hadn't mentioned him before."  Lex was more than curious, he was plain suspicious, but tried not to show it.  

"Honestly Lex, I try to forget he even exists when I'm with you."

Lex looked at her, now concerned, "Why?  What's going on with him?"

She shook her head, "I'd rather not talk about it."

"Ok" He didn't like it, but had more than his own share of secrets.

"Can we just have a nice time today?"  She smiled at him hopefully and his heart flooded.

"Sure."  He took her hand once again.  She leaned into him and they walked on.

--

            It was night and the silk sheets in Lex's bedroom were finally quiet.  He and Cammy were relaxing in each other's arms, both enjoying the peace they rarely felt otherwise.   Lex was silently laughing at a story she was telling him about the various drunks she met at her job.   

            When she finished he thought about the past week.  "I've never had so much fun, Camille."

            She turned to look at him in mock horror. "That's awful!  I've had way more fun than this!

            "Oh, yeah?"  He started tickling her and she shrieked.

            "Stop! Stop!"

            He didn't.  "Admit it!"

            Cammy gasped, "Ok! Ok!"  He stopped and she flung her arms around his neck, pulling him closer.  "I've never had a more wonderful time…" Her eyes got soft and serious, "…with anyone in my entire life."

            They wanted to say more, but simply kissed.   Lex loved the feel of her arms around him and relaxed back into the bed, but a thought nagged at him.  He pushed it away and started kissing her neck, but the thought jumped up again.

            He sighed.  

"Why are you with Sebastian?"

            She sat up immediately. 

"I'm not _with_ him." 

            Lex winced at her tone, but pushed on.

            "That's not the impression I got."

            Cammy raised her eyebrows waiting for the rest of it.  Lex met her eyes.

            "Sebastian made it seem like you two spent most of your nights together.  You did come to Smallville with him…" 

 Cammy turned away. Lex continued.

 "You said there's nothing romantic between you two, so I'm not sure why you don't want me to know about your relationship with him...whatever that relationship is."

             Cammy knew it was over between her and Lex at that moment, but was reluctant to leave the warm sheets.  It was more than that; she didn't want to leave Lex.  Unfortunately Lex's line of questioning was getting awkward.               

"I'd rather be alone than with him."   Her voice was barely above a whisper.

             Lex was totally confused.  He had been braced for a different sort of confession, but wasn't sure if this was a good turn or not.  She had certainly been less than civil at the fair with Sebastian.

 "Then why are you?"

             "I don't have a choice."

             "There's always a choice."       

             Cammy sighed, got out of bed and started putting on her clothes that were draped around the room. 

 "The alternative would be too horrible, ok?"  She buttoned her shirt and struggled to keep from crying.  

             "You mean staying here with me?"       Lex was tired of her vague answers.

             "You know that's not what I meant."  She pulled up her jeans and buttoned the top quickly.                              

            "No, I don't know." Lex got out of the bed as well.  "I don't know anything about why you're with that guy."  His voice rose.  He watched her put on her shoes. 

 "Camille, I think I deserve an explanation.  Unless this has been more one-sided that I've been led to believe."  That got her to turn around, now fully dressed.  

"It was not one-sided and I can't explain it to you.  I'm sorry, Lex."  Cammy said quickly.  Lex found his pants.

            "If it's a legal thing, I know a lot of powerful people."  

She shook her head and he could see tears in her eyes.  Lex shrugged on his shirt.

 "Please trust me, Camille."

            "I can't.  Oh, Lex, I wish…" Frustrated and upset she ran out of the room.  

            "No! Wait!"  Lex quickly grabbed shoes to go after her.  He couldn't get them on fast enough and ran out barefoot.  

             He heard the front door close just as he was descending the staircase.  _Damn!_  He had hoped she might not remember how to get out of the mansion that fast; many people who had been here several times still got lost.  Lex opened the door and looked out into the inky night.  She was nowhere to be seen.  

--

             Clark parked the truck in the small lot next to Joe's Dive.  He got out and raised his eyebrows at the dimly lit sign above the place.  It actually said **'J e's Div'** because some of the letters had fallen off or the lights were broken.  He wondered if he would be let in.  Clark had come here wondering if that woman Lex was talking about was singing tonite.  His parents had said he could come for a little while.  Maybe Lex was here as well.

             Charice immediately stopped him at the entrance.  

"Twenty-one and over only."  He might be a big boy, but he was still obviously a boy.

            "Sorry.  I was wondering if someone was singing tonite?"  Clark tried to peer inside to see if Lex was there, maybe he could get him in.  Charice stepped up closer and shook her head firmly.  Clark was fascinated that someone's hair could stay that still.

           "Only on weekends.  Who did you want to hear?"  Charice admired his broad shoulders.

           "I don't know her name."  Clark said helplessly.  "A friend said she was good.  He stopped by on a Friday."

          "Oh, that would have been Cammy."  Charice watched the boy's eyes go wide.  He was a cutie.

          "Did you say Cammy?"  Clark had to ask again. 

          "Yup, she started working here about two months ago."  The attacks started around two months ago.  Clark's mind was working fast and came to a horrible conclusion.

          "Thanks." Clark went away stunned.  That was Lex's new girlfriend!

           Charice peered out the door at the boy walking to his truck.  Too bad that ass wasn't twenty-one…

--

           The Luther mansion was dark when Clark pulled up.  He jumped out, hoping it wasn't too late for Lex.   If Cammy was in with Sebastian…

            The servants who worked for Lex were familiar with Clark's visits and let him in, informing him of Lex's whereabouts in the large dwelling.  Clark rushed to the room where Lex was playing billiards alone.  He breathed a sigh of relief.

            Lex glanced up.  "Hello. Something wrong?"

           Clark walked over to the table. 

"I need to talk to you about Cammy."

           "I wouldn't worry about her anymore."  Lex hadn't been able to find her that night and wasn't in the best of moods.  He aimed his shot with the cue.

           "You guys aren't together?" Clark asked.   The balls cracked angrily on the table.  

"We were, now I'm not sure."

            "I'm sorry…well, actually I'm not."  Clark decided Lex should know about Cammy in case she tried to get back together with him.

            Lex looked at Clark, "Excuse me?"

           "Lex, there's this other guy, Sebastian Tayes."

            Lex went back to his game. 

           "Yeah, I know all about him."  He aimed, imagining Sebastian's face.

            "You do?"  Clark winced at the loud crack from the table.

            Lex rested against the cue stick. "Look Clark, I appreciate your concern, but I'm not really in the mood to talk right now."  Clark nodded and left the room and the mansion. He felt bad for his friend, but at least he was safe.

            The room was quiet for a few moments after Clark left.  Then Lex racked up the balls again, needing to take his mind of Cammy.  He plopped the balls in their proper order and then stopped and looked up.  He finally wondered how Clark had known about Cammy and Sebastian.

--

            As the old pickup truck rumbled down the street, Clark couldn't stop thinking about Cammy.  Something was still wrong, but he couldn't figure it out.  He just didn't have enough information about her or Sebastian.  Even though Lex might be safe now, the rest of the town wasn't. 

            He glanced out the window and happened to see Cammy right there on the sidewalk, head down, slowly walking alone.  He quickly pulled the truck over and jumped out in front of her.   

"Cammy, right?"

            She glanced around at the deserted streets and backed up to the wall.   She then recognized him.  "You're the boy from the alley.  Who are you?"

            "Clark Kent.  I'm a friend of Lex's."       

            "What do you want?"  She wasn't sure about him.  He had been trying to help her that night, but was incredibly strong if he could knock over Sebastian.  His expression was threatening.

             "Keep Sebastian away from him."

             She gave a small laugh, "I wish I could."  _' I wish I could_ _keep him away from me and my brother…' _

Cammy tried to walk past him, but he blocked her easily. 

"You're with Sebastian."  She turned her face up to look at him, but didn't answer.  Clark was determined to find out the truth, tonite.

"I know you both came to Smallville together, but you're not in a coma so you must be a friend of his."

             "You assume too much." 

             "So tell me what's going on."

             Cammy pointed at his chest, not afraid of this boy. She had been through too much to be bossed around by some teenager who thought he knew everything.  

"I don't have to tell you anything and I'm going to scream my head off if you don't leave me alone."  Faster than humanly possible, Clark grabbed her, spun her around and clamped Cammy's mouth shut with his hand.  His voice wasn't sweet.  

"I don't like threatening people, but I won't stand by and watch my friend not only get his heart broken, but put into a coma."  He spun her around, not releasing his hand from her mouth.  "You put Lex in danger and I want to know why.  I'm stronger than you can imagine so don't try anything."

              She nodded and he slowly released her.  "The first thing you need to understand is that I hate Sebastian and love Lex."  Clark looked at her confused and she continued in a soft voice. 

 "One night four years ago, Sebastian came into my house in Metropolis, attacked my parents and while he was doing the same to my little brother, I found him.  He tried to get me too, but I guess he was too...full or something.  He did enough to knock me out and when I came to, my parents were dead and my brother in a coma.  I got my brother to a hospital, but before I could speak to the police, Sebastian kidnapped me and decided to keep me with him."

             Clark relaxed, no longer angry. So Cammy was a victim of Sebastian too.  

"Why did he kidnap you?"

            "If he can't find a victim, he knows he has me to draw from.  He only takes enough to knock me out for the night.  And as long as I cooperate, my brother stays alive. Bad deal, but I don't have much choice."  She looked at the ground, getting her emotions under control.  She tried not to even think of what had happened.  He life was a nightmare; dwelling on it would drive her insane.               

 "What is he taking from you and everyone else?"

              "I'm not exactly sure.  I doubt even he knows, but it's like our life force.  He draws it out from my eyes, but I don't remember much.  It gives him energy and strength."

            Clark nodded; it made sense.  

"But why were you with Lex?"  She looked up, wanting him to understand,  "That wasn't planned, believe me.  I try to stay unattached exactly because Sebastian might target someone I care about.  I'm sorry about your friend, I really am.  I wish he had never become involved."

             "So what are we going to do about it?"  Clark crossed his arms over his chest.

             Cammy looked at him curiously, "We?  Sebastian and I are linked.  If you hurt him, I get hurt too.  I can't stop him from anything."

             "How are you linked?"  The reporter in Clark was in full force.

             The kid already knew too much, what did it matter now?  "After he takes my life energy, he gives me some of his back.  Its hazy when he does it, so I'm not sure of the details, but I've guessed that's how it works."

              "There must be some way to—"

            Cammy put her hand up, "Clark, the best way to protect Lex is for Sebastian and I to leave town.  I was already planning that so you won't have to worry about him anymore."

           "But—"

          "Now that you know everything…" Cammy walked past him and he didn't try to stop her still processing all the new information.

            "But what can I do?"  He called out after her in the night.

            She looked back briefly, 

"Go home."

            Clark watched her walk away in the dark of the lonely streets.  He felt helpless…and hated it.

--

            An enormous explosion rocked the peaceful night by the Kent house. That and the accompanying burst of light jolted Martha and Jonathan awake.

            "What the hell?"  Jonathan threw off the covers and jumped out of bed.  Martha quickly followed him to look out the window.

            Martha sighed in relief. "It's Clark."

            Jonathan was not relieved, just angry.  "What does that boy think he's doing?"  He started shoving his shoes on and was jolted again by another explosion.  He gritted his teeth.  "You don't go blowing things up in the middle of the night…"            

            Martha looked worriedly from the window to her husband, now striding to the door of their bedroom.  She walked to him quickly.

            "You just don't go blowing things up, period!"  Jonathan felt his wife's gentle hand on his arm and turned.

            "No, Jonathan."            

            He opened his mouth to protest, but she cut him off with that particular look in her eyes.

            "Being angry at him won't help."

            "Martha, he—"

            "No."  And that was that.

--

            Martha winced as she watched Clark rip out a huge tree trunk and throw it on the ground.   She walked slowly over to him.

            "Clark?"

            He picks up the enormous trunk like it's a toothpick and tosses it on the burning pile in front of him.

            "Clark!" 

            He turned at her voice, a silhouette in front of the enormous bonfire.  Clark strode up purposefully to his mother, his wild eyes matching the flames behind him.  Martha took a step back involuntarily.

            "Did you see what I can do, mom?!"  

            Martha answered slowly, "yes…"

Clark turned away quickly and used the lasers from his eyes to blow up the new trunk, making the blaze climb higher.  Martha shielded her eyes and Clark turned to her again.

"Did you see that?"  His voice rose to a desperate pitch.

"Yes, Clark.  I know you can do these things."

"I could rip out this whole forest if I wanted to and I bet I wouldn't even be tired!"

Martha didn't want to encourage him. 

"Well…"

"Are you challenging me?"  He shouted.

She walked closer to him, trying to ignore the heat. 

 "No, honey.  I know you're strong."

"Yeah, but what good is it?"  Clark walks slowly away, his mom following.  "I can break things and blow stuff up and run really fast, but that can't help everyone."  His voice was getting calmer.  He stopped walking and Martha stood close.

"You help a lot of people."  

"But not everyone."

"No."

Clark flopped on the ground, head in his hands.  Martha crouched next to him; immensely glad the show of force was over.

"Is this about that woman who didn't want you help?" 

 Clark nodded and Martha thought carefully about her son.   "Honey, you've helped so many people already.  And I know you're going to do amazing things in your life."  She smiled sadly, trying not to think of the future.  "But not everyone wants to be saved and that doesn't make you any less of a hero."  She resisted stroking the back of his head, knowing he was past that age.  If only they could go back to where a hug would fix everything…

She stood and Clark looked up at her.  "I'm sorry, mom.  I'll clean it up."

"I know."

"Dad must be pissed."

Martha smiled.  "I think your father's just jealous that he can't blow up a tree when he's upset."  Clark's mouth turned up a little and she walked back to the house.

All humor faded as he gazed back at the frustrated flames.

7.

            It was a dismal Monday morning at Smallville High.   The excitement about the past weekend was gone, replaced with the dread of drudgery.  Clark walked stone faced down the hallway, wrapped in his own thoughts of failure.

            "Clark!"

            He turned and Chloe came up exasperated behind him. "I've been calling you!"

            "Sorry."  

Clark then noticed that Chloe didn't look too happy either.  "What's wrong?"

"A dead-end story." Chloe shook her head, not seeing how upset Clark was. 

"I mean, we get some information and then nothing!  Sebastian is probably the guy doing it, but we have no proof!  I can't print anything we suspect and--"

Clark rounded on her, "I can't believe you, Chloe!  People's lives are being shattered by this creep and all you care about is your story!"

Chloe's mouth dropped, but she recovered quickly, almost smiling.  

"This conversation sounds familiar."

Clark then remembered when Chloe first brought the story to his attention sparking his interest by reminding him that people were getting hurt.  He sighed. 

 "I wish we could do something more."

"I know, but it's hopeless."  Chloe linked her arm with him.  "Maybe the police will catch him."

--

            Cammy was just finishing a lunch order when she saw Lex walk in.  Her heart quickened and she looked away, heading for the kitchen when she was done.  '_It's the only way to keep him safe.' _  He blocked her escape.

            "We need to talk."  He hoped he didn't sound as desperate as he felt.

            "There's nothing to talk about, really.  I'm sorry."

            "Let me help you, whatever it is."

            "You can't," She was barely keeping control.  Just saying those words made her acknowledge her situation.

            "Camille…" Lex was not giving up that easily.

            She put her hand on his arm, and then drew it away, realizing her mistake.  Just touching him…Cammy shook her head.

            "Lex, I wish things could be different so you and I…I just can't…I'm sorry."  She opened the swinging kitchen doors and fled inside.  Lex didn't follow her, unsure of what to say.  He turned around to see Joe at the bar look quickly away.

--

            It was slow that night at Joe's Dive.  Cammy was cleaning a table.  She found the tip and counted it, disappointed.  _'Figures'_, she thought, '_who wants a depressed waitress…'_

            "You're taking them kinda young."  Charice's harsh voice turned Cammy around.

            "Huh?"  

            Cammy followed Charice's gaze to the door.  Clark was standing there awkwardly. She sighed and walked over to him.

            Clark smiled. "Hi."

            "What do you want now?"

            "Can we talk?"

            "I'm working."

            "Do you have a break soon?"

            "Clark, really…" She wasn't in the mood to deal with him.

            "Please?"  Clark just couldn't give up.  He had thought of something and wanted to hear what she thought.

            Cammy looked around the near-deserted place.

            "Five minutes."  

            He nods and they sit at a small table, facing each other.  She figures she can at least rest her feet.

            "How often does Sebastian, um, do what he does to you?"

            "Not every night, but pretty close."

            "How many hours in between?"

            Cammy paused, never having thought of it before.

            "Maybe a little over thirty."  

            At that, Clark smiled, "Do you think the bond would break between you two if he went longer than that?"

            " I don't know…"

            "I think we should try it."

Cammy didn't want to rush into anything that might make matters worse.  Things were bad enough. "If we did, how would you keep him away?"

            "I'll worry about that."  Clark said confidently.

            "No, I'll be worrying about that.  If you knock him out, I'll have quite a headache, remember?"

            Clark hadn't. "Right.  I'll be as careful as I can."

            "There's nothing to stop Sebastian from hurting you. Are you sure you want to do this?"  Cammy had to ask.

            "Lex really cares about you.  I just want to help."

            "You're a good friend."  She smiled and decided to hope for the first time in years.  "Alright."  

            Clark grinned; this _had_ to work.

            "So you're going to be my bodyguard for a couple of days, then."  Cammy said, standing up.

            Clark stood up as well.  "Yeah."

            "What about school?  Your parents?"

            "I'll cut and say I'm with my friend Pete, he'll cover for me."

            She shook her head. "I'm a bad influence."

8.

            In history class the next morning, Chloe looked over at Clark's empty seat.  She worried and wondered what he was up to.  The teacher called on her and she stumbled for an answer.

--

            The sound of the shower woke up Clark.  He groaned and sat up.  He had slept on the floor of Cammy's hotel room and was a bit stiff.

            "I can take a bat slamming onto my back, but a hard floor all night…" He muttered.  Clark stretched and stood up, glancing around the messy room.  Last night, Cammy had gone to bed early, always tired after work.  Clark couldn't fathom how she could sleep so easily knowing Sebastian could come for her at any time.  She said she got used to it.  Clark thought that was sad and then wished he could sleep.  Every time he nodded off, he thought he heard a sound and jolted awake.  It had been an uncomfortable, long night.  But so far, no Sebastian.  

He ran his hand through his thick hair and headed to the mirror when he heard a knock on the door.  He spun around, alarmed.

Cammy's voice called from the shower, now off.  "Don't worry, Clark.  Sebastian is never up this early.  You can answer it.  If it's the owner, tell him I'll pay him this afternoon."

Clark relaxed slightly and opened the door to see Lex.  They both pause, startled.

"Clark" Lex recovered first.

"Le—" Clark's voice cracked and he tried again. "Lex."

Lex remarked dryly, "Now that we know who we are, why are you in Cammy's room?"  He crossed his arms over his chest and looked at Clark accusingly.

"Um…" Clark's mind went blank, knowing how bad this looked.

Cammy walked out of the bathroom with wet hair.  She came to the door, pulling down her shirt she had thrown on.  "Clark, who is it?"

He glanced back with a stricken look and she hurried over.  Cammy froze when she saw Lex and Lex's eyes narrowed. 

"Good morning?"

"Lex…"

"We've already established that."

"I didn't think I'd see you again."

Lex thought this was just absurd.  "Which led you to shack up with a teenager who also happens to be my close friend."  Clark was horrified and really embarrassed.  

"This is not what you think!  I'm not…Cammy and I aren't…"

"He slept on the floor."  Cammy said, then added, "I was on the bed."  She had recovered from the awkwardness and didn't like Lex's implications.  

"Jealousy doesn't look good on you Lex, let it go."  Lex stared at the woman who held his heart and took a deep breath.  

He turned to Clark.  "Well, Clark, you usually have an interesting explanation for the situations you seem to always get into.  I'm curious to hear about this one."

Cammy looked at Clark who is still blocking the doorway.  "Down, boy."

"Oh, sorry."  He said sheepishly and moved out of the way.  

Inside the room, Lex sat on a chair with Cammy across from him on the bed.  Clark remained standing and closed the door.

"So how did you two meet?"  Lex asked.

"Through Sebastian." Cammy was deciding how much to tell him.  "I was with him when Clark showed up and tried to help."

Lex raised and eyebrow at Clark.  "Tried?"

Clark glanced at Cammy quickly who gives him a meaningful look.  Clark was used to secrets and realized this was one of hers.  

"I couldn't really do much."

"I told him to leave before he got hurt, that's all."

Lex stood up, alarmed.  "Who is Sebastian, Camille?  Does he hurt you?"  The thought made his breathing come hard.

Cammy was quick to reassure him.  "No, no, not like you're thinking.  But Clark was just worried about me and volunteered to stay for the night."

"Why didn't you come to me?"  Lex was more than a little hurt.

"I just…"

"Even if you don't want to be with me anymore, you can still stay at the mansion to be safe.  For as long as you want."

"I know Lex."  Cammy answered softly.  "But I don't need your help."

Clark tried to fade into the wall as Lex waved in his direction and his voice rose. "You won't accept my help, but you'll put a kid in danger?"

At that, though, Clark piped up, "Hey, I—"

"Clark, be quiet."  Cammy cut him off. "Lex, Clark isn't in any danger.  I can't explain it anymore.  You'll have to go now."  

"Fine."  Lex gave Clark a dark look and strode out the door, slamming it behind him.  

Cammy fell back on the bed.  Clark leaned on the wall of the small room.  "There goes my friendship."

"So go after him.  He's more important."  Clark started to say something, but Cammy held her hand up.  "I didn't say that, looking for you to defend your helping me.  I appreciate all you're doing, but don't throw away Lex for me."

"I'm doing this for him." Clark told her.  "If you aren't bonded with Sebastian then we can involve the police and you can go back to Lex."

Cammy snorted.  "Happily ever after, huh?"

"Well…"

Cammy stood up, her resilience kicking in.  "Enough serious talk.  Let's go get some breakfast, my treat."

Clark looked at his watch.  "Lunch."

"Whatever."

--

            The only light in the room was from a small desk lamp, highlighting Lex's sharp features.  It was the evening and he had been trying to drown in work all day.  Finally he dropped the papers in his hands, realizing he couldn't even remember what he had been working on for the past half-hour.   He scratched his chin absently and then stood up quickly, striding out of the room.

--

            Lex leaned across the bar from Joe.   Joe couldn't help him. 

            "She called in sick."

            Lex narrowed his eyes. "Really…"

            He walked out of the little place and strolled to his car in the parking lot, thinking.   Of course there was more going on than Camille was telling him.   But why trust Clark and not him?  Did people with secrets from him just gravitate to each other?

            "Lex Luther."

Lex spun to see Sebastian only a couple of feet away.  Lex hadn't reached his car yet, but realized they were alone in the lot.

            "Hello, Sebastian."  He hated him.

            Sebastian voice was smooth and teasing. "I expected to see Cammy with you."

            "Obviously she decided to be somewhere else."

            "Without either of us."

            Lex clenched his jaw.  "Don't ever group us together.  I don't know what you do to Camille, but she doesn't want to be with you.  At least she chose to be with me."

            Sebastian was unmoved.  "Not tonite."

            Lex swung at Sebastian, but Sebastian caught his arm, pulling him in close with strength that made Lex gasp.

            "Look at me." Sebastian voice was low and commanding.  Their eyes were inches apart.   Lex tried to pull free, but a blue glow started to snake out of his eyes and he remembered no more. 

--

            Cross-legged on the floor, Cammy was fiddling around with her guitar, humming a tune.  Clark was playing solitaire on the bed, alternating looking at his watch. Only a few more hours to go for their experiment.  Clark tried not to think about it not working.  He looked up.  

            "New song?"

            "Maybe.  You never heard me perform."

"Nope, too young to get in at night."     

"Ah, but now you know me, so I can—"

SLAM!  Sebastian burst through the door of the motel, practically breaking it.  Not too hard; it was a cheap lock.  Clark and Cammy jumped up. "Get behind me!"  Clark yelled at Cammy.  She ran to the back corner of the room, knowing she had to trust Clark now.

 "Looks like we're having a party; I brought a friend too."  Sebastian was carrying a body on his shoulder.   He kicked the door shut and dumped the body on the bed.  Cammy and Clark were both shocked to see it was Lex.  Cammy started to run to him, but Clark called out. "Cammy, no!"

She stopped and glared at Sebastian.   He actually took a step back, never having seen her this upset.  

"Why him?"  

"Why not?"  

That was it; she broke.  Her life had been filled with love until he broke in…the pain she had been carrying around with her, burst through.  She had kept it at bay for years, unconsciously knowing it was the only way she could live through the horror of her days.  But Lex had come into her life and she had seen briefly what she had had before.  Now Sebastian had taken Lex, it was too much. 

"Why everyone, Sebastian?"  She screamed at him, her hands closing into fists.  "Why do you have to ruin every part of my life, hurt everyone I love?  Why me?"  She had come closer to him as she spoke, and Clark tried to stay between them.  Sebastian looked amused.  

"Because I can."

Cammy lunged at him and Clark grabbed her back.  Sebastian laughed incredulously.  "What are you going to do, Cammy?  Anything you do will only hurt yourself!"

"I hate you!"  She squirmed in Clark's grip.

Sebastian admonished her, "Quiet now, don't hurt your voice."  She ripped away from Clark.  Sebastian grabbed her easily and brought her close to his eyes, smiling.  She snapped out of her rage realizing the danger, but couldn't look away.  Clark shoved Sebastian, making them all stumble.  

"Stay away from her!"

Sebastian narrowed his gaze and approached Clark.  He punched him, throwing Clark across the room.  Clark jumped up and came at Sebastian, but stopped suddenly, clenching his fists.

Sebastian laughed, "Come on, hit me!"  

Cammy bit her lip and backed away.  Clark struggled within himself, but kept his arms down.

"How are you going to stop me?" Sebastian taunted.  He stepped up to Clark and backhanded him, tossing Clark against the wall.  Cammy screamed as Sebastian went over to Clark and grabbed him, pulling him up.  Clark is stone-faced.  Sebastian punched him solidly in the stomach; Clark barely winced.  Sebastian raised his eyebrows.                    

            "Impressive."  Then Sebastian lunged at Cammy, grabbing her wrist.  She kicked him in the face, knocking him away, but stumbled back, holding her own chin in pain.

Clark grabbed at Sebastian, but Sebastian took Clark's feet from under him.  As Clark sprawled on the ground, Sebastian grabbed a lamp to bring down on Clark's head.  But suddenly he dropped the lamp to the side with a howl of pain.

Clark sprung up to see Sebastian holding his bleeding arm.  He grabbed Sebastian and twisted both his arms behind his back.  With Sebastian immobile, Clark looked over to Cammy.  She was leaning on the wall, holding her own bleeding arm.  He then noticed the bloody knife in her other hand.  Clark's eyed widened.

"I can hurt him too."  She whispered in pain.

"Will you be alright?"

She nodded and took a towel from a chair to wrap her arm.  Cammy then sat by Lex, touching his face gently.

Clark cleared his throat and asked.  "Can we get a rope?"

"Didn't plan this out too well..." Sebastian remarked.  

Cammy shook her head.  "He'll be able to break out."

"I'll just stay here then."

"What are your plans, Cammy?"  Sebastian called to her.  "He can't hold me forever."

Clark muttered. "Don't be so sure."

"Just long enough so you can't hurt me."

Sebastian laughed at her. "I will always be able to hurt you."

Cammy looked away and Clark asked her, "Do you think you can take Lex to the hospital?"

She nodded, "I'll manage."

--

            Hours later, Clark was still holding Sebastian in the motel room.  Clark hoped Cammy got Lex to the hospital in time.  Sebastian was no longer smiling.  

            "Can we at least sit?"

            Clark looked around and kicked a chair by the foot of the bed.  He sat Sebastian down on the chair and sat himself on the bed, never letting go.

            Sebastian sighed.  "Do you ever get tired?"  

Clark didn't move or answer.

"I'm curious about how you broke away from me, twice now.  There must be something about you."  Sebastian mused.  "Inhuman strength and endurance, resistance to me…what are you?"

Clark looked uncomfortable, but refused to answer.

Sebastian kept talking.  "Some kind of freak like me, I suppose.  We have a lot in common, Clark."

"Except my parents are still alive."  

 Sebastian stiffened. Clark's words echoed in his mind, forming a key.  He tried to keep it from opening the door, but he heard screaming, horrible screaming.  It dragged out the memories.  Sebastian remembered the blue haze that covered the living room, his hands, his father's body, the eyes still open, mouth in shock.  Exhilaration, horror, strength, and fear had swept over him.  He had heard an intake of breathe and looked up.  His mother looked so strange in blue.  He had gone to her, for help, but her eyes drew him like a treasure…and the screaming, it was his own…

Just then the door opened and Cammy walked in, her arm bandaged up.  She looked relieved to see Sebastian still in Clark's grip.

Clark turned to her.  "You shouldn't have come back here."

"I think enough time has past."

Sebastian looked at her confused, "Since what?  What is the point of all this?" The door in his mind was locked once more.  Cammy and Clark exchanged a glance and Clark stood up with Sebastian.

"Should I try something?"

Cammy smiled cruelly, "Oh no, allow me."  She walked over to Sebastian.  "You shouldn't have hurt Lex."

She punched him in the jaw, snapping his head back against Clark.  After a moment, Sebastian looked back with a split lip, looking at Cammy with pain and outrage.  He struggled in Clark's grip.  He had never gone this long without taking someone in years. The knowledge of how vulnerable he was was infuriating.  

"You could have started with something less painful, just in case." Clark said dryly.

"I was planning to, but couldn't help myself."  She looked at Sebastian triumphantly and he glared at her.  '_How could she?  I never really hurt her…and now this?  She's mine, dammit!_'  Before she could look away, he caught her gaze.  Her smile vanished and a blue haze started in her eyes.

"No!"  Clark yelled and he spun Sebastian around so they were face to face.  Sebastian locked their gazes quickly, but instead of a blue haze, a red one flowed slowly out of Clark's eyes and into Sebastian's.  Sebastian's thrill quickly became agony and he started screaming as the red burned into his eyes.  He tore himself away and collapsed on the floor in pain.

Clark grabbed a chair to steady himself and Cammy rushed over.

"I didn't mean to…"Clark began.  He had felt it…Sebastian drawing his strength out his eyes.  It was like a hook pulling and pulling his strength, his feelings, his very---

"What happened?" Cammy touched his arm gently.

"I think he took a part of me."  Clark only hoped a part of Sebastian hadn't come back into him.  They both looked at Sebastian, still on the floor, moaning.

"It was too much for him."  Cammy surmised.  "I doubt he'll be able to use his power again."  She turned slowly to Clark in awe.  

"Who are you?"

He eyes darted to the floor.  

"I can't…"

"It's Ok.  You don't have to say anything."  Cammy gave him a sad smile, 

" I know about secrets."

--

            Clark had gone home and Cammy called the police saying Sebastian had broken in, but she defended herself.  The police were so glad to catch the guy; they didn't look too much into her story.  She went to the hospital immediately to be with Lex, still feeling guilty.

            She sat next to him watching chest rise and fall.  She leaned over and gently kissed him.  

"I'm so sorry."  Lex had given her a taste of what she didn't have and it put him in danger.  She put her head on his chest, crying.

            "Camille?"  Lex croaked.  Amazed she sat up quickly, wiping her eyes on her sleeve.

            "You're awake!"  She grabbed his head and kissed him soundly.  He was groggy, but smiled at her.  Then he looked around.  

"I was at Joe's…then Sebastian…"

            "He brought you to the motel unconscious and I brought you here."

            "Unconscious?  Where's Clark?"

            "Hopefully getting a good night's sleep."

            Lex woke up quickly.  

"What happened?  Where's Sebastian?"  He noticed her bandaged arm and his eyes widened, " Are you alright?"

            She smiled and took his hand.  

"Let's just say he can't hurt me or anyone else anymore."

            "That's all I'm going to get?"

            Cammy sighed and looked away.  She turned back to say something, but Lex cut her off. 

 "Forget it.  I'm just glad your here."

            She smiled gratefully and leaned down to hug him.  He held her tight for a long moment and then smiled. 

 "So when I get out of here I'm planning a sleep-over party."

            "How big of a party?"  She asked with a smirk.

            "Just for two."

9.

            That Friday found Clark at his locker trying to find his books for class.   He got tapped on the shoulder and turned to see Lana and Chloe.

            "Hey."

            "Did you hear?"  Lana asked. "They caught Sebastian Tayes."

            "Great."  He answered innocently. "Did they get any evidence?"

            "The people in comas suddenly woke up and easily identified him.  That woman you met, Cammy, brought him in to the hospital.  He had unexplained eye injuries."  Chloe looked for a reaction.

            "Weird."  He said and closed his locker.  "Well, now we don't have to worry about him anymore."

            "Yeah."  Chloe narrowed her eyes.  "So where were you yesterday?"

            "Sick."

            Lana was shocked. "You?"

            Clark shrugged and then used his best weapon against uncomfortable questions…change the topic. 

 "Hey, I'll be at Joe's Dive tonite to hear Cammy sing."

            "You're friends with her now?"  Chloe asked.

            Clark shrugged, "She's Lex's new girlfriend."  Lana and Chloe were surprised at the news.  " I could probably get you guys in."

            "I'm working."  Lana answered sullenly.

            Chloe was equally disappointed.  "I wish I could go, but there's a big paper due on Monday that I haven't even started yet, sorry."

            "Maybe another time." Clark shrugged.

            "Yeah."  Chloe said, her mind full of questions. "I'd like to meet her."

            The bell rang and they said their good-byes till next Monday.

--

            There was the biggest crowd yet at Joe's Dive that night.  The small parking lot was almost full when Clark pulled his family's pickup in.  He got out and heard his name being called from across the lot.  It was Lex walking toward him.  Clark smiled uncertainly and shut the truck's door.

            Lex stopped and smiled.  "Surprised to see me here?"

            "No…I don't know."

            "Clark, I'm not mad at you."

            Clark relaxed.  "Oh, good.  I never meant to get between you and Cammy."

            "You didn't."  Lex took a deep breath. " I just wish I had been the one to help her, that's all.  I don't know what you did to Sebastian, but he's out of her life and I'm really grateful for that." 

            Clark remembered the satisfaction Cammy had gotten out of hitting Sebastian.  She was finally free.  

Clark shrugged. "I just wanted to help."  He smiled hopefully.  "So you guys are back together?"

 "Not exactly."  Lex lost his smile. "Cammy's leaving for Metropolis."  The news struck Clark deep in his gut. "Why would she do that?"

"She has a little brother to take care of.  Apparently, he had been in a coma for a few years and just woke up.  I'll be taking her to the bus station tomorrow morning."

"Oh."  Clark had forgotten about her brother.  Once Sebastian's power was gone, her brother would have woken up like all the other coma victims.  Clark wondered what Cammy and her brother's lives would be like now.  Her brother had been asleep for years, never knowing his parents were dead and his sister a prisoner.  Clark thought about the dark man responsible.  It was amazing how one person could cause so much pain.  Clark resolved that as long as he was standing he wouldn't let people like Sebastian continue to hurt others. As for Lex…Clark understood why Cammy had to go back, but he had hoped…

"Let's get in there before the show starts." Lex said.

--

            It was rockin' inside the smoky dive that night.  Cammy had been singing her heart out and the crowd loved it.  Lex and Clark were at a table together, enjoying Cammy's show.  Lex watched her glow as she strummed fast on the guitar at the end of a song.  A cheer went up and they all clapped enthusiastically.

            Cammy laughed and waited for the noise to die down.  She picked the guitar softly and looked over at Clark who was smiling broadly.   She smiled in return, hoping he never lost the will to make things right.  

Her smile became tender as her eyes shifted to Lex.  The candle on his table suddenly went out, it was just a little thing, but it seized her heart.  His face was in shadow now, but Cammy could feel his eyes on her.  In their short time together she knew Lex was more than what the people of this town thought of him.    If they had met under different circumstances perhaps…Cammy swallowed her tears; she was on stage now.

            She sang softly, **_"It won't be long, I think I know, till we're back the way we were just a moment ago, but it…"_**

            ---Lex opened the door for Cammy at the bus station and she stepped out reluctantly.  She looked up at the infinite blue, full of promise for lovely weather.  '_How could the sky be so beautiful today?_ She wondered,' _It should be dark with gray clouds being tossed about…or at least raining.' _  Her gaze shifted back to earth.   The bus was waiting.---

            **_"We're not supposed to be saying goodbye, but it seems that way to me."_**

            Cammy's voice warmed over Joe's Dive.  It stirred up memories forgotten in the dark corners of the old place.  Clark glanced at Lex wondering about happy endings.

            **_"I know we'll meet again, but not the kind of people we will be…"_**

****

            ---The last bag of Cammy's was in the bus's compartment.  The driver shut the door firmly and walked to the door hoping they wouldn't take long. An expert on witnessing good-byes, he could tell these two definitely didn't want to be parted, but everyone buys a ticket for a reason…  

            "Will you be back?"  Lex asked.  They stood facing each other midway between his car and the bus, holding hands.

            "I hope so."

            "What does that mean?"  Lex hated vague answers.

            Cammy looked up at the morning clouds, drifting carelessly across the sky.  

"It means I've been a prisoner for four years and I need to know what I want out of life."

            "I'm not asking for a commitment."  Lex said quickly, not caring if he sounded desperate.  No one else was around, anyway.

            Cammy just put her arms around him and they held each other close.---

            **_"Some people say we haven't lived life very far, but if this is what life is like…it just might break my heart...my heart…"_** Cammy lost herself to the song becoming only emotion.  She breathed slowly at a pause in the singing, paying full attention to the guitar.  The sudden memory of her father giving it to her washed over her fingers; the guitar strings cried.

****

****

            ---Cammy was about to board the bus when Lex called out to her.

"Wait!"  He had been at his car and now walked towards her, taking a piece of paper out of his pocket.  She took it and saw a name and phone number

 "It's a number of a friend of mine in Metropolis." Lex explained.  "He's in the music business. I know you don't want a lot of help, but--"

            Cammy put her fingers on his lips.  "Thank you, Lex.  And you helped me before…with Sebastian." She almost choked on the name. 

            "I believe that honor is with Clark."  Lex replied.

            Cammy shook her head. "I wouldn't have let him help me at all if I didn't have a reason to escape." 

"Your brother."  He said logically.  Cammy wondered why he couldn't accept any deep feelings from her.  Trust?

"Before meeting you, I had become so numb from everything that I had forgotten why I was living at all.  I had actually accepted that this was the only way I could survive.  But then my heart opened and I remembered." She looked at him meaningfully.

"I remembered what my life had been.  Clark gave me a way out, but I wouldn't have taken it before meeting you."  Lex looked down and she grabbed his chin, forcing him to look into her eyes. 

"You had already saved my heart and that was the reason why I took the chance." Gazes locked, they fell into each other.  They kissed intensely, desperately, wishing something would change and they---

            She ripped away and quickly ran up the steps of the bus.  Lex ran his hand over his lips and then shoved them in his pocket, refusing to give in.---

            **_"You know I'm not going too far away and I'll always be there, or try to, if I can get away…"_**

****A cloud of smoke passed by Lex at the table and Cammy seemed to fade away as her voice got even softer.  He waved his hands slightly and the smoke drifted through his fingers.

            ---The bus rumbled away.  Lex leaned on his car until it was gone from sight.---

            **_"We're not supposed to be saying good-bye, good-bye, good-bye…"_**

     **THE END**


End file.
